cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ur Didact
Ur Didact was a Forerunner general who served the Forerunners for vast countless years in ancient times. Eventually, he came to be a war criminal and was imprisoned on Genesis. However, he was able to transmit a copy of his mind into the body of a Forerunner Monitor known as 343 Guilty Spark, and monitored the Halo Ark. He awaited in this state until the monitor was destroyed and, later on, he was eventually freed. Didact serves as a central character in the main series of Halo, being the main antagonist in the original trilogy and then returning as one of the main antagonists of the Reclaimer trilogy. Biography Ur Didact was a Forerunner general who lead the Forerunner military, while his wife, the Librarian, was responsible for keeping some of the most intricate and important knowledge contained in her library. Eventually, the Forerunners went to war with the ancient Human empire, with Didact leading the Forerunner army. Eventually, he used a powerful weapon, the Composer, to compose humans into digital warriors known as Prometheans, to serve him and be fully loyal to the Protector of Ecumene, which Didact held the title of. After the war was over, he continued to compose humans, leading to his arrest. However, Didact was able to transmit a copy of his mind into that of a Forerunner monitor known as 343 Guilty Spark, while Didact himself was imprisoned on Genesis. Meanwhile as a Monitor, Didact used his new Monitor identity as 343 Guilty Spark to be assigned to the Halo Ark, and thus, Guilty Spark spent his time protecting the Ark, though unable to activate it due to his current state. Didact remained as the Guilty Spark Monitor for many years, surveying the Halo Array, and eventually, during the Human-Covenant War, came to Halo Installation 04 and found UNSC forces that crashed there. Here, he unleashes the Flood, which had been quarantined on the ring, and then he finds Master Chief John Smith, and tricks him into attempting to activate the ring in order to eradicate the Flood, though withholding that the ring will also wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy. Chief is warned by Cortana just in time, however, and so, Guilty Spark attempts to force them to activate the ring, and so, Guilty Spark fights Cortana, but Chief and Cortana escape. Guilty Spark follows them to the crashed UNSC Pillar of Autumn, and discovers their attempt to cause the ship to self destruct and destroy the ring. Guilty Spark attacks them, but after a fierce fight, Chief fends him off, then Chief and Cortana escape as the ship explodes and destroys the ring. Guilty Spark returns to the Halo Ark, and when Chief and UNSC forces arrive at Halo Installation 05, he heads to the Halo ring. In the end, he comes upon Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and helps him kill Jiralhanae chieftain, Tartarus, and after this, he announces that he will now assist him against the Covenant. As such, Guilty Spark later meets Chief when UNSC forces invade the Halo Ark, and Guilty Spark states to him that he will now help them. As such, he assists them in killing Covenant Hierarch Truth, then helps them escape from Gravemind, the Flood leader. With that, he helps Chief and Arbiter strike the activation room on the Ark just as it is creating a new ring. However, when he discovers their plan to prematurely detonate the ring and destroy the Ark, Guilty Spark goes berserk, killing Avery Johnson, then Guilty Spark fights Chief and Arbiter in a fierce fight. However, in the end, Chief destroys the Guilty Spark Monitor and then activates the premature ring, damaging the Ark. With his Monitor body gone, Didact remains trapped on Genesis. However, Chief and Harris Evans come to the world, and eventually, they reach the temple Didact is being held in, and they accidentally release the Didact. Chief also learns from the Librarian that the Didact was actually 343 Guilty Spark himself. As such, Didact takes control of the Prometheans on Genesis, then heads out to his ship and makes his way to a Halo ring, which houses his Composer weapon, while Chief and Evans follow him. Didact and his forces assault the UNSC base on the ring's surface, then he takes the Composer with him on his ship, and then makes his way to Earth with the Composer. Arriving over Earth, Didact aims the weapon over the world, but Chief and Evans storm his ship and fight their way to him. After Chief and Evans break past his shield, Didact activates the Composer, then he confronts Chief, using his Forerunner powers to try and strangle him. However, Evans attacks and fights Didact in a fierce battle, then Didact keeps fighting Chief and Evans. After a fierce fight, Cortana helps Chief to finally strike Didact, placing a nuclear warhead on him and then shoving him into the Composer beam, which activates the warhead and destroys the ship and the Composer, and finally kills the Didact for good. Personality and Traits Didact was very ruthless and cruel, and he displayed a very pessimistic and disdainful attitude. He was also very manipulative, for when he was Guilty Spark, he adopted a more cheerful demeanor and tricked Chief several times. However, when things didn't go his way, he showed himself to be very impatient and hostile. He was rather sophisticated, but had a very twisted sense of justice, and he was, overall, a very demeaning and condescending individual. Relationships Cortana Master Chief John Smith Harris Evans Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:Villains Category:Alien Category:War Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Nazis Category:Empowered Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Brutes Category:Cheater Category:Slavedrivers Category:Control Freaks Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Determinators Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotists Category:Guardians Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Trap Masters Category:Fascists Category:Paranoid Category:Oppressors Category:Master Orator Category:Game Changer Category:Omniscient Category:Chaotic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Serious Category:Rogue Category:Golddiggers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hypocrites Category:Jerks Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Conspirators Category:The Heavy Category:Swordsman Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Creators Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Kidnapper Category:Elementals Category:Barbarian Category:Mastermind Category:Mind Breakers Category:Frauds Category:One Man Army Category:Vigilantes Category:Authority Category:Extremists Category:Recurring Category:Monster Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Possessors Category:Fighter Category:Hunters Category:Gaolers Category:Mutilators Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Criminals Category:Heretics Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Neutral Category:Ghosts Category:Delusional Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Harbingers Category:Old Characters Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity